The following educational research proposal is a request of up to $250,000 per year for 5 years to investigate the impact of the FoodMASTER (Food, Math, and Science Teaching Enhancement Resource) initiative approach on middle grade science and mathematics learning environments. The FoodMASTER initiative is a compilation of programs aimed at using food as a tool to teach basic research, science, and math concepts to K-12 students. The proposed research project focuses on developing science and mathematics resource materials for middle grades teachers, providing a summer science experience for middle grade students, and training middle grade teachers and faculty in using the NIH SEPA FoodMASTER approach. This project will impact science learning environments for middle graders by creating curricula and implementing programming that will provide base-line data about how the FoodMASTER approach can prepare students to understand the nature and behavior of living systems and the application of knowledge to extend healthy life. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The proposed research project focuses on developing science and mathematics resource materials for middle grades teachers, providing a summer science experience for middle grade students, and training middle grade teachers and faculty in using the NIH SEPA FoodMASTER approach. This project will impact science learning environments for middle graders by creating curricula and implementing programming that will provide base-line data about how the FoodMASTER approach can prepare students to understand the nature and behavior of living systems and the application of knowledge to extend healthy life.